The tragedy of Zelda
by Kararah
Summary: The curse that desert put on my land and myself since the tragedy of Princess Zelda, is the reason of the decline of Hyrule Kingdom. But I know very well how to stop it.
1. Prologue

**_The Legend of Zelda is not my propriety._**

**_First of all, I must apologize if I make some mistakes in my English. It's not really my languish and I'm just translating my story from Spanish to English. _**

**_Please if I make a mistake, send me a review to inform me and I will fix it._**

**_Now I've clear up this fact, let's get start._**

_**The tragedy of Princess Zelda**_

**_Prologue_**

You can tell many stories about this world; from the unusual snow mountains of Hebra to the fervent sands of Gerudo Desert. Of course, if we are going to tell a story, is better start from the beginning. Our lands weren't just the result of a volcanic erosion, a great earthquake or the impact of a meteorite. Our lands were created. Created by three goddesses. The regions of our continent are named in their honour. To northeast, Eldin, in honour to Din, the goddess who created the land. To north and centre, Lanayru, in honour to Nayru, the goddess who created order. To south, Farone, in honour to Farore, the goddess who created life. And, to southwest, Gerudo, a region that does not named any goddess, the profanation of pureness, the desert of the infamous, the thieves, the one that have been the degradation of our kingdom since thousands of years ago, because it was well known for everyone that in the desert was born the reincarnation of the Demon King that once cursed our raze. Still being unknown the reasons of why they created this lands and us, but we live eternally thankful. Before leaving this world, the goddesses left behind three golden triangles which now we know as Triforce. Many wars started for getting this triangles, that is said, can grant any wish. In order to obtain peace, a group of hylians, descendants of a deity called Hylia, custody the Triforce and locked it in a dimension so none one can get in. That dimension was called the Sacred Realm, and those hylians became the real family of a kingdom that adopted the name of Hyrule, in honour to Hylia. I can tell many stories of our lands. From the Hero that raised to the heavens the surviving of a war against the Demon King Demise in the Era of Creation, or the king who stopped the flames of war uniting all regions and kingdoms under his command, or his father, the one who started that war against the other razes in order to obtain the Triforce, that later his son undid, creating the Sacred Realm. But if a story must be tell, must be this one.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Hyrule, lived a sweet and beautiful princess inside her castle. Her name was Zelda, name that since hundreds of years ago, the kings of Hyrule have accustomed to name their daughters in reference to an ancient legend about a princess with the same name that was cursed to sleep for more than one hundred years, to be rescue later for a Hero of green clothes. Well, this Zelda, was waiting and waiting for the appearance of her blue prince, or, better, her green prince. She enjoyed reading all histories about the Hero who rescued Hyrule, the Hero of the Sky, the Hero of Time, or the Hero of Winds. Yes, it wasn't just a feat. Every time the realm was in danger, a mysterious boy with a coat and a brilliant sword appeared to save the world. If the tragedy of Princess Zelda I became one of the most famous legends, the tragedy of Princess Zelda VII does not have competition. What did happen to this princess, that just was waiting quiet and peaceful to the appearance of her hero, that became the most known between all the others? Her hero came, that's true, in form of one of the knights that served the royal guard. His name was Link, a swordsman dedicated to use his sword before any sacrifice in order to protect his princess. The love that existed between them was well known, it wasn't a secret for anyone. And the king lived pried of this relation, because even if the young was just the boy of a family of shepherd, the king was as father as king. However, this happiness did not long for a long time. The boy of green this time failed his commend, and it was murdered by an evil man.

To understand who this man is, we must translate to another region. Desert is home for many tales and mites, that have been passed generation by generation for the voices of the gerudo tribe. Tells a story about a young man, which destiny was to be the chosen of the sands, the leader of the Gerudo, and the reincarnation of the evil Demon King, and such was his anguish that he made a pact with the goddesses of fire and ice. The deities gave him everything he wanted, in change of a curse upon himself: The young man will lose his powers and die if his heart was able to love. The young man was now a powerful sorcerer able to cast miraculous spells, that gave him power, richness, respect, and even immortality, at least the kind of immortality against his enemies in battle. For many years, the young man ruled the Gerudo with great slyness, and the desert became one of the richest realms of the world. Such was its glory, that many other realms get forward to sign contracts, to insure good relations with the desert, even if once was known as the lands of evil, but rumours no matter if fortune is bigger. In one of the agreements, the young man met a princess of a faraway realm, a hylian princess named Zelda, so beautiful that was impossible stop seeing her. The young man felt before that beauty, and desperately in love. However, the princess did not correspond that pleasure, and thus, she was in love with another man, that you already know. Hateful, the young of the desert murdered that man in his back and his entire family, but still, the princess did not love him. He locked her in his palace and forced to marry him. And, at night, the princess took a knife and blemish the sheets with blood. She has killed herself, she preferred death before living along the man of the desert. When he saw her body tended in the bed, he cursed the hylians once again and told to his wife's body: _I will follow you, wherever you go, I will be your shadow, the curse of your descendants, and I will only leave your raze in peace when you return the love I feel for you_. After his last word, he loose his powers and died along his lover. This story has many versions, of course, but, in all of them, is the same ending. The chosen for being the leader of the Gerudo will always have the curse of the young's soul, the inevitable love for the princess of Hyrule, and the princess of Hyrule, along with her raze, will always be follow by the sands. Even if this fact has been repeated previously, what inflicted the great havoc of the tragedy was that, now, without fail, all the gerudo leaders attacked under their command. In another words, every hundred years. And all of that leaders had the same name, as well as the princess was always Zelda, now the young was always Ganondorf. Of course this is… just a tale. One between all the others.

The Hyrule Kingdom was now a witness of some kind of cycle that was repeated once and once again. The princess and her realm were attacked by the leader of the desert, which maintained his ancestor's memories and was looking for revenge and the love of his princess. Fortunately for the kingdom, the hero, that reborn every time the gerudo attacked, did not have the same bad ending, and always defeated the evil. But, yet, the scars that this incessant wars left behind started to be evident: famine, poorness, and epidemics. You will ask… why don't the princess go with him, if is going to be the best for her people? Well, some of them tried, and failed. There's a difference between living with someone and love someone. None of the princess loved him… except for one. Me. But, what do I have of different to others Zeldas?

Well, this is my story.

_**Here I left. I'm writing this fic for Spanish too, so I can retard a little to finish the next chapter. Literally, I'm writing this with my right hand and holding a dictionary with my left, so you can imagine how hard it is. **_

_**Please don't forget to send me a review, I will be very thankful if you do.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_As I said in the prologue, English is not the languish I domain, so, if I make a mistake, please send me a review to inform me, explaining me the fault, and I will fix it._**

**_Probably my English sucks but still I invite you to read._**

_**The tragedy of Zelda**_

**_Chapter I_**

—I really consider you should dress… appropriately— Dahlia growled, while she shacked the end of my dress.

—You're meddling with my rig again! — I protested. It was already a custom for my maiden criticize my clothing— I can dress however I want to.

—But you are the princess…— she said with that tone that bored me to listen. I knew what she was going to say next, the same thing everyone used to tell me, "you have to behave like a princess", "you must be the kingdom's pride", bla, bla bla… all those dusts and nonsenses that I was custom to hear. I wanted to stop her and order her to get out of my room, but I kept my manner and I stand suppress like a tomb, and just resist to listen—, you must behave like one— said at last.

Resigned, I took a long breath and with no elude I made a patience face with my eyes and my mouth, that she clearly noted.

—¡Princess! —screamed to me, stopping whatever she was doing to my dress— ¡Care your manner!

—Finish the dress once and for all, ¿alright? So this nightmare will end for both of us.

She beat her head as an agree gesture, to then stick her look in my dress and continue her job. Dahlia was one of my maidens, and even if in this moment was incredible to assimilate, it was my favourite one. Despite her multiple scolding she was someone for which I'd really put my hands on fire, because she put her hands on fire for me too. There were already uncountable the times I've success escape from the castle be due to the Dahlia's alibi, or all the times she made my homework and wrote the letters that later I'd only need to sign. Contrast with her attitude, Dahlia had my same age, and even if her glamour was reluctant, the fact that declined her was that clear and small scar in her left cheek. She confessed me once that that scar was the result of an incident when she was little. She was running throw the kitchen and then stumbled against one of the servants that was wearing a hot water's caldron. Some of the water felt to her face, as is evident, and the other some felt in her neck and chest, what she is forced to hide under her dresses. She was her family's little daughter, and due to the accident no man will choose her as future wife, so her family send her to the castle in order to become my maiden, while the servant who was wearing the caldron was dismissed, even if it wasn't her fault. Truly, despite the scar, she was a very pretty girl. But not only pretty, she was skilful too.

Right now she was finishing a dress for me that I designed myself. Although wasn't her favourite dress, she was the kind of person that respect her orders and only resist to protest. The dress was totally normal, at least for me, but Dahlia didn't think the same and never stopped to tell me that a naked backside would be an insult for the crown. Well, is quietly obvious I did not listen to her. I asked her unexpectedly and yet she used all her abilities to finish it as quickly as possible. It was the dress I was going to use exactly today, and Dahlia was giving it some final details. Today was not any day. Today is the memorial for Princess Zelda VII's death. Since the tragedy, a millennium ago, this memorial became a tradition and it was celebrated once every centaury.

—I cannot find the importance— I commented while Dahlia wreathed—. We all die someday, even princesses. Why so commotion for a princess's death?

—You're too naive, princess— responded, looking stickily to the textiles, good for me. I do not want to have a needle embed in my feet—. This is not about the princess, is a memorial of the curse of you know who.

—Ganondorf?

—¡Do not ever say his name in high! ¡Is a profanation for the Hyrule Castle!

I was satiated of listen "you know who" from all castle's voices. None one ventures to even pronounce his first letter without beginning to tremble. How powerful can he get to be? If he was as powerful as everyone tells, why the hell did not he cast a spell for her sweet princess to love him? That shouldn't be so hard if we are talking about the reincarnation of Demon King Demise, the Ganandorf the Thief in self, the mortal enemy of the Hero of Time, the great sorcerer of the desert, the demonic beast known as Ganon. But, for me, all those titles were just that. Titles. A lot of bla, bla, bla. He was not even able to feat the hero by front!

—And what is going to happen if I say it? Is he going to come here to kidnap me to look for a love correspondence as the legends dictate?

—The sages consider is time for he to attack.

—The sages only needed to do a little calculus that everyone can do. He attacks every hundred years, is completely obvious is already time for it—even if I said it with unrespect, I could note that to Dahlia the commentary resulted a little funny, because, at end of questions, I was right. What kind of sages they are if they can only deduce things like that? — Besides, he is miles away from here. Even if he gets closer, my castle has large walls.

—And wooden gates— interrupted. She ended the dress and cut the remainder string along the needle. After that quick movement, she stood and looked at me serenely—. It can be easily destroyed, my princess. It wouldn't be the first time.

—Well, in that case, the Hero will protect me.

Suddenly, her look changed. It stopped to be that serious and obstinate look to become a playful and mischievous one. Oh no, I know what is coming. Were those the "girl's moments"? I prefer a thousand times to keep talking about Ganondorf.

—So, the Hero…— I knew it! — Tell me about yesterday. How is he look like? How did he treat you? Handsome, gentile, daredevil?

I rough making the same patient gest of minutes ago, but this time she did not reply. Right yesterday, my father, the king, presented to me my new personal guard. He was a recently vowed knight that was personally choose by the king in the right moment he realized the young had the crest of three triangles in the back of his hand, which is the proof he was the Hero. Certainly, he was identically as the histories described him. Athletic, brisk, innocent and ingenious. With long and golden hair, the spiky ears and a very intensive blue eyes. Handsome, maybe even too much.

Oh, and silent. Very silent. And that stressed me.

But I knew very well Dahlia could be even more stressed to me if I don't tell her what she wants to hear, so I will satisfy her.

—Actually, he is cute— I admitted. After all, I wasn't telling any lie.

She laughed. Truly, I understood why she was so interested in the question. I would not be the first Princess Zelda who fell in love with the Hero. It was known that they were lovers and even the singers and poets had written songs about the couple. There get to create some popular said in us raze, as "I love you as the Hero loves Zelda" or "I'll be the Hero who protects you, my princess", and any of that stupid things the romantics man say to conquer women, if sometime that nonsense get to work out.

—And? What else? — asked anguish while she was organizing the strings and needles that she had left in a little table. I had no idea what to tell her, so she specified her question— What did you talk about? What did you do?

The truly thing was I had no much interest in talking about the topic. Yesterday was as boring as every other day. The presence of that young resulted to me pretty indifferent, and it did not give me any kind of complacence, otherwise, even, was uncomfortable to be followed by a man that, even if his intentions were just follow the king's orders, he did not stop following me uneven for a second. I knew I should custom to it, because if I don't, I will be uncomfortable the rest of my life. He was guarding my room's door in wait for me, for then trail my walk during all the day, without just a talk.

—He's a man short of words— I said—. He only followed me wherever I went.

—But, do you like him, don't you?

The truth can't be refused. Unquestionable, there were something in the boy that attracted me, but I did not want to hurry and say nothing until I get sure about it. I really don't wish him to like me just because the legends talk about the love that must exists between us, that was most probably the motive of my uncomforting. I wanted that if the love was born, born for itself, not because a stupid written destiny is guiding us to it. Besides, who did decide that princess should marry with the Hero? That not happened all the times. During the Era of the Hero of Time, the Era of the Twilight, the Era of Decline— which we still in it—, and in many others, the hero for a way and the princess for another. A relation purely and completely professional.

—Not for now—I resist to tell. Her face showed a disappointed look that I was hoping to see—. But I guess is because we don't know each other very well yet. I will let the things to flow in the river— after that, her face looked more relief.

I knew I was telling that more to please her tan because it was really the true. Know each other? How could I know the Hero if he barely enables himself to point his eyes on me? I had no idea if we made it for shame or indifference, because his face was the same all the time. Does he even have factions?

Anyway, I did not have the intention to get my maiden's caprice for much longer.

—I'm going to see my father— I held my dress to down with care from the chair in which I standing by.

—¡Princess, you must not go with that shoes! —she wailed.

Oh, messing with my rigs again. My look told her everything: shut up. I don't resist the obtrusive heels that I supposed to use every festive day and the high boots were uncomfortable in this hot season of the year— that, actually, it was due to his hot that I decided to design the dress I was wearing—, so I was wearing now the sleeping shoes. But, for me, the shoes I wear were not important, because at the end of the point, the dress was so large that tugs in the floor, so I could very well walk with naked feet and none one will know. It was true the heels gave to the woman too much presence, but if I stand very right, sure it won't be visible.

I left behind my maiden in the room and opened the door to get to the hallways. As I was waiting, Link was guarding the entrance. I walked without looking at him and advanced a little, in hope to have some distance from him, because it was going to be more uncomfortable to have him near from me. I get confused when I didn't listen his steps behind me. I turned half-body to ask explanation. He still was in the entrance and even if he looked before to not been move for a while, he now was tense like a rock, with his look stuck on my back.

—What are you looking? —I asked as a threat. Truly I didn't think I would mind someone to look my backside, at the end of question, I've designed this dress for myself, but living the situation I realized Dahlia should have some reason and maybe it wasn't the best idea. Even without the dress I used to call the attention just because I was the Princess, and know everyone will stick their look in my naked back just like the boy did. The fact that disturbed me was that exactly boy watching more flesh than he should, and that made the tension between us much more embarrassing.

The young man got scared. His reaction was funny to me, because even if I was his princess, I did not know I had the power enough to threat someone with such strength and then he gets afraid for it. I won't order to execute you, for the goddesses' sake.

—Walk— I ordered, taking back my posture and walking while looking front of.

Following my orders without protest, we walked to the garden, where my father was waiting. Still early in the morning and the breakfast was served— my father and I used to breakfast together due to the fact that it was the only time we had to speak, because te rest of the time he was occupied and generally we do it in the garden, because both of us enjoyed the nature—. When he saw me, smiled in that warm way he always used to do.

—Daughter! —he said.

—Father— I made a reverence for him, returning back the smile. I took a site in front of him in that little table full of fruits, to then instantly give a bite to a red and juicy apple—. Apples in this season, this is new.

—A gift from the zoras— commented—. From the Mount Throne in self.

—That's why they taste so well.

—Our apples are exquisite too! — father repined.

—You wish— I laughed, and he corresponded my laugh.

My father's look followed to Link, who was looking at us in a chary distance.

—Sit, my son! Eat with us!

I took a breath once again. My father was too much polite and imprudent for my taste. I did not mind to breakfast with someone else, but if the subject in question was Link, it was going to be a problem for every line I'd want to say, but clearly my father didn't know about this, so I do not blame him. The young doubt about taking a sit, but he finally succeeded when my father made a sign with his arms to Link to get closer. He took the sit with a perfect distance, as close to me as to my father.

—Tell us your feats, son.

The poor Hero watched me desperately. He was hopping to be save for someone from that situation, and, for being honest, I'd like to give him the pleasure.

—Father, he became a knight recently— I interrupted.

—But he already has made some of his things, am I wrong, little man? — laughed, giving him some hits in Link's back, but he still having the same face that screamed "help me"— Your superiors informed me about everything! You were the best trainee between all the others. Those stabs, those movements, that speed… they've told me every detail!

I do not doubt it. If that crest had appeared in his hand was not for nothing, but my father was opening an empty chest. The poor guy has not involved in any battle yet and that was obvious, so it was impossible to him to tell the story my father was waiting to hear. I remarked that Link started to sweat, but he was unable to say a word while my father keeps telling the prowess that other heroes have made in antiquity.

—Father, you're scaring him— I said. It was too much to swallow in a second. Even if Link wasn't the kind of person that shows publicly his feelings, it was very obvious the situation had become very uncomfortable for him. My father was talking about the other heroes' feats like they were easy to realize. "He set free the princess's curse". "He awoke the Seven Sages". "He raised the Master Sword from its slumber". "He feat the Demon King". The new hero began to wonder if he would be able to do all of that y started to doubt about his abilities, but it was obvious that would happen if my father keeps telling him such tales—. Do not worry— I talked to Link in the nicer tone my throat gets to do—. The other Heroes also doubted. You will only prove your value in the middle of a battle. But if the Triforce chose you, is because you are able to do it.

My words assuaged him, or at least that small smile made me think that. It was the first time he made something different to look me with that apathy he always used to, so my lips gave him back a smile without even realize it.

—I apologize, my son— my father said—. I didn't think you'd be uncomforted.

Link smiled to him too, without saying a word. His communication inaptitude resulted to me quietly molest.

—Father, have you seen my new dress? I designed myself—I asked in order to change the topic.

—Let me see it, sweet daughter.

I raised up and move away from the table so my father could watch me better.

—Beautiful. You are very talented— complimented. After hearing him, I smiled and set down full of satisfaction. I knew very well my father cares a shit about my clothes, it wasn't the kind of king that was really warried about etiquette, and he didn't mind me to innovate a little, fact that really makes me happy. All my servants repeated me uncountable times how much do I have to behave, and, in change, the King of Hyrule in self, did not mind those stupid things while I'd ruled correctly after his death. Now I know I seem more like my father than my mother—. The maidens are preparing the hall for the festival, maybe you'd be interested in going to help them. I know you like everything about decoration and, to be honest, they are not doing it pretty well… they would need someone to tell them where to put the things.

—I'll go in a while— I gave another bite to the apple, and before putting it in the table I noticed it was decomposing in my hand. An instinct in my body provoked a forced acidity in my throat, resulted from that level of decay. Instantaneously I spat out the apple in the dish I had front of my, and strongly cough for a few seconds.

—Daughter? —my father asked— Are you alright?

The surprised look of my father and the hero were stick in myself like a stake in a vampire. They uneven deign to wink. They were so tense than gave me the impression that they were absolutely petrified. However, that reaction was clearly the waited, because, even if I wasn't precisely the most educated princess from all times, I've never have wrong manners on table, but this was inevitable.

Suddenly I felt very shamefaced. It was not a scene Link should watch.

—Ehmm... —I looked the apple still in my hand, and, surprise for me, it was as white as snow. Where was that black and Green smudge that my eyes confused with decompose? —Yes, I… just choked.

I knew that wasn't true, but my unimportance lie was unseen. I did not want they to think I was having imaginations, because obviously that was some optical illusion. Even if the apple was in perfect conditions, I decided to not keep eating it just for pure willingness.

Something inside me told me that wasn't an optical illusion and I really ate a decomposed apple, but that was impossible. Maybe it was a visual effect due to tiredness or fault of vitamins, which option had no much sense neither, but I decided to think it was the most logical option. In depth, I knew there was some credibility that that was a vision, at the end of question, it would not be the first time a princess had some visions. But if this dumbness was a vision clearly I won't understand it. What does it mean? Will the food's decline still in accretion? Or will Ganondorf be in his way to the castle?

To be honest, I don't understand why it's me the one who have the Triforce of Wisdom. It is supposed me to understand this?

**_Here I left this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Please write a review, I'll be very thankful._**

_**By the way, "you know who" is obvious a copy from Voldemort hahaha XD**_

_**As I've already said, I don't know when I'm going to update. I'm translating my fic from Spanish to English while I'm still writing it in Spanish. Literally, I'm writing this with my right hand and holding a dictionary with my left, so you can imagine how hard it is.**_


End file.
